Bar B Cubes (episode)
Bar B Cubes is the fourteenth episode in the first season of Mixels. It first aired on May 28, 2014. Synopsis A Frosticon and Infernite mix to create bar-b-cubes that they peddle at a roadside stand. Episode Summary After Slumbo accidentally knocks his Ice Cream into Vulk's Barbecue, and Volectro accidentally burps Zap Zaps into Krader's Rocks, two new foods are invented, Bar-B-Cubes and Rock Pops. Slumbo & Vulk Mix and set up a stand to sell Bar-B-Cubes while Volectro & Krader do the same for Rock Pops. Gobba, hungry, looks for a snack to spend Mucks on. He tries a free sample from both stands, until both keep feeding him free samples to keep him interested. In the end, Gobba ends up stuffed from the samples. Transcript Songs *Bar B Cubes CD Mix Characters Major Characters *Vulk *Krader *Volectro *Slumbo (debut) *Gobba Mixes *Slumbo Vulk Mix #1 *Slumbo Vulk Mix #2 *Slumbo Vulk Mix #3 *Volectro Krader Mix #1 *Volectro Krader Mix #2 Trivia *Two new Mixels foods are invented in this episode: Rock Pops and Bar-B-Cubes. A new type of object is also revealed: Mucks, which appear to be the currency in Mixel Land. *This is Slumbo's first appearance. *This is the first time Gobba speaks without being a part of a Mix. *All the Mixels who appear in this episode (Vulk, Slumbo, Krader, Volectro and Gobba) have unique hands. *At least one member of each Series 1 & 2 tribes (except the Flexers) made an appearance in this episode. *Volectro and Krader's exclusive Mix from Calling All Mixels makes an appearance in this episode. *This episode aired during Cartoon Network's Ninjago Day marathon on November 22, 2014. Broadcast This episode and "Mix Over" aired on June 2, 2014 directly following a Teen Titans Go! rerun. It is unknown how many viewers this episode garnered. Continuity *This is the third episode to be named after one of the Mixels foods. However, this is the first episode in which foods are seen being invented. ("Coconapple", "Cookironi") *This is the second time barbecue is mentioned; the first time it was used in the context of a party the Mixels were having. ("Murp") *This is the second time ice cream is seen, albeit in an ice cube form. ("Hot Lava Shower") *This is the eighth absence of Flain. ("Electrorock", "Pothole", "Mailman", "Another Nixel", Changing a Lightbulb", "Wrong Colors", "Nixel "Mix Over"") Errors *When Slumbo licks his ice cube-ice cream, his tongue is placed under his teeth on his jaw. *When Gobba ate the free sample bar-b-cubes, the Muck disappeared. *When it shows a close up of Gobba eating the snacks, the bar-b-cubes and the rock pops are coming from the same side of the Krader & Volectro Mix. *When Krader, Slumbo, Volectro, and Vulk were asking Gobba which snack would he buy, Krader's big arm is on the wrong side (which also happened in Hot Lava Shower, Snow Half Pipe, Elevator, Epic Comedy Adventure, and A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig) and Volectro's teeth are smaller than they usually are, and are spaced closer together. *The first batch of bar-b-cubes do not have the red bottoms like the other ones do. *Both signs have a dollar sign and the word "Muck" on them, thus making them slightly redundant and, as a result, grammatically incorrect. *Gobba's right hand is brighter than his left hand throughout the whole episode. Allusions *'Pop Rocks -' The name "Rock Pops" is a parody of the candy, Pop Rocks. *'Reese's Peanut Butter Cups' - Vulk and Krader complaining about Slumbo and Volectro getting their food into their own food, but finding it delicious is a reference to an 80s commercial for Reese's Peanut Butter Cups. Memorable Quotes Video File:LEGO® Mixels - Series 2 Episode 2 Bar B Cubes|Full episode Gallery Sources and References |-|Episodes= |-|Series 2= Category:2014 Category:Season One Category:Food-related Episodes Category:Infernites Category:Cragsters Category:Electroids Category:Frosticons Category:Fang Gang